<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Yours to Choose by anidear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398473">I'm Yours to Choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear'>anidear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep on Truckin' [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Fluff, Food Truck Owner!Jason Todd, M/M, NO CAPES, Police Officer!Dick Grayson, Protective Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is back home after being released from the hospital and a stay at the manor.  Jason comes by to take care of him and they get a surprise visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep on Truckin' [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Yours to Choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff.  All of it is fluff. Rated Teen for Jason's potty mouth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, tell me the truth,” Dick glanced over the back of his couch to look at Jason as he moved around in Dick’s kitchen.  It was a sight that Dick liked a whole hell of a lot more than he was willing to admit at this stage.  “How glad are you to be out from under Daddy Wayne’s watchful eye?”</p>
<p>Dick laughed and shook his head when Jason threw a smile at him from over his shoulder as he stirred something that smelled amazing.</p>
<p>“I am glad to be able to be home.”  He didn’t comment on Jason’s snort and went back to sorting through his emails on his laptop.  “I’m also glad you were finally able to break away and come over.  Even if I find it suspicious you were <em>too busy</em> to come to the manor to see me.”</p>
<p>Jason didn’t bother answering and that was enough of an answer for Dick.  He couldn’t blame the other man at wanting to put off that introduction.  The pair weren’t even dating.  Yet, he hoped at least.  He, too, would rather have a couple dates under their belts before Dick introduced Jason to the infamous Brucie Wayne.  Even if Bruce would be the real Bruce and not his public persona when meeting one of his kids significant others.</p>
<p>Snapping his laptop closed, tired of looking through and sorting his emails, Dick carefully stood from the couch and deposited the device on the coffee table before moving toward the kitchen where Jason was chopping something green.</p>
<p>“What exactly are you making?”  He didn’t laugh when Jason jumped slightly and spun, brandishing the knife.  Dick simply raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You are supposed to be resting,” Jason chastised him, frowning.</p>
<p>“I’m allowed to move around, just no overexerting myself.  Walking from the couch to the kitchen is safe.”  Jason narrowed his eyes, but Dick simply smiled brightly and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of sparkling water.  “So?  What are you making?  Cause my stomach can’t handle much more of the teasing scents.”  Pulling himself up onto one of the barstools at the island, he watched Jason resume his chopping.</p>
<p>“Paella.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that like super hard to make?”</p>
<p>“Nah, not when you know what you’re doing.  The prep takes the longest.  But I did most of that at home before coming over.  Though, I’m totally prepping here next time,” Jason laughed.  “You’ve got a chef’s dream kitchen.  Do you even use it?”</p>
<p>“Not much time to cook, honestly.  And I’m not all that great at it.  Alfred comes over every few weeks and cooks a bunch of meals to freeze that I can just heat up on the fly.” </p>
<p>“That explains the freezer and an entire cabinet of glass store wares.”  Dick hummed in agreement and drank from his water as he let himself follow Jason’s movements.  “I want to make fun of a grown ass man needing a family butler to make him meals so he didn’t only consume cereal or take-out, but then I also want to shake that man’s hand and thank him for making sure you don’t die of malnutrition.”</p>
<p>“He’s my grandfather.”  Jason looked over at him with furrowed brows.  “I mean technically that’s who he is.  He’s Bruce’s legal guardian and Bruce is my adoptive father.  But even if it weren’t legal, he’d still be my grandfather.”</p>
<p>“Why the hell is he publicly known as a butler then?”</p>
<p>“Cause the papers say whatever they hell they want.  Alf is the real head of that household and he will outlive us all,” Dick raised his water in a cheers motion before taking another drink.  “I think Bruce feels like he’s older than him physically.  Of course, Alfred only had Bruce and Bruce had Tim, Damian and me.  Me alone was probably enough to age him prematurely.”</p>
<p>Jason snickered as he turned back to the food.  Dick took the moment to just watch the other man in his element.  Sure he had had food made by Jason through the food truck, but this was different.  This was the man allowing his true creative nature free.  It was an impressive sight and Dick couldn’t help but want to slide up behind him and wrap his arms around the taller man’s waist.</p>
<p>That thought was interrupted by the sound of his front door opening.</p>
<p>“Uh…?”</p>
<p>“It’s probably one of my brothers.  They both have keys and I told them to never bother knocking when I’m single.”  Dick laughed at the stunned look on Jason’s face as he slid off the stool and headed toward the hallway that led to the door.  “Hey Dames,” Dick greeted his brother.  Without bothering to ask, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and hugged him tightly before resting his hands on his shoulders.  “What brings you by?”</p>
<p>“I was coming to report to Pennyworth whether or not you are doing well on your own.  But I can smell that you have wasted no time in having someone over to cook for you,” Damian sniffed, narrowing his eyes on Dick who simply shrugged.  “You’re supposed to be resting, Richard.  Why are you up?”  Dick sighed and allowed Damian to spin him around and push him back into the main room and over to the couch.</p>
<p>“Oh good, someone he’ll listen to about resting.”  Dick threw Jason a betrayed look before slumping onto the couch and watching Damian head over to where Jason was now warily watching Dick’s youngest brother approach.  The somewhat meeting at the hospital hadn’t exactly been positive on eithers account so he was uncertain how this one would go.</p>
<p>“Paella?”  Damian asked, looking over the food on the stovetop and the other items sitting out.  Jason nodded and Damian crossed his arms, staring at the older man for a moment.  “Thank you for taking care of Richard.  I still do not trust you nor do I think you deserve someone such as him, but I can appreciate someone who is willing to take care of someone of his stubborn nature.”</p>
<p>“Hey!  I’m right here!”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, I’m lucky he’s willing to lower himself to be friends with me.”  Dick could see Damian’s eye twitch at the word friend and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Want to be more than friends,” Dick called out from his spot.  He smiled at Jason when he looked over, a soft smile of his own resting on his face.</p>
<p>“Stop this disgusting display this instant.  I have seen too often your dalliances, Richard.”  Damian turned his glare onto Dick, who just shrugged and laughed when Jason mouthed ‘is he for real?’.</p>
<p>“Listen, whatever Dick and I are or aren’t isn’t why I’m here.  I’m here because I care and that’s what you do for people you care about.”  Dick watched Damian consider Jason’s words carefully.  “There’s plenty of food and it’s just about done, did you want to join us?  It’s vegetarian.”</p>
<p>Damian looked surprised and even Dick was a little shocked that Jason remembered that tidbit Dick had slipped in one of their phone conversations while he had been at the manor.</p>
<p>“I would not want to intrude.  I was merely stopping by for a moment.”</p>
<p>“Stay, Dami.  If you’re not busy, then stay.”  Dick knew that even if Jason didn’t know the story behind him and Damian, he would have easily seen how important their relationship was to each other in that moment.</p>
<p>“I was going to see Rachel at work, but I can stop by after.  She only just started her shift.”  The mention of Damian’s not-girlfriend made Dick smile wider and Damian’s eyes narrowed further at the expression.  “Get that foolish look off your face, Richard.  I will not tolerate whatever it is you’re thinking.”  Dick merely held up his hands in surrender before shifting to sit properly on the couch.</p>
<p>“Should I put on a movie?”  He asked, grabbing the remote off the side table next to him and flicking on his tv.  He heard Jason and Damian both agree before he pulled up the menu on Netflix and started scrolling. </p>
<p>He was still searching when Jason appeared in front of him with a plate and his previously abandoned sparkling water.  Dick smiled his thanks and tossed the remote onto the couch so he could take the two items.</p>
<p>“Pick something out Dames,” Dick said, putting his water on the table and grabbing the remote to toss to his brother.  Damian caught it easily as he sat in the armchair.  Jason dropped onto the couch next to Dick a moment later as Damian was starting up The Secret Life of Pets 2.  “Oh, I love this one.  The bunny makes the whole movie.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t have pegged you as a cartoon guy, Damian,” Jason commented.  And though Dick knew how much his brother loved animated films, he would be surprised if he’d admit that to Jason.  Tentative truce or not.</p>
<p>“I like animals.”  And yeah, that was a good compromise.</p>
<p>“Dames wants to be a vet,” Dick told Jason before taking a bite of the food on his plate.  “Oh my god, Jay.  This is amazing,” he moaned around the food in his mouth.  Despite the slight blush on his cheeks, Jason rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Swallow before you talk, you heathen.”</p>
<p>“<em>Honestly,</em> Richard, your manners are atrocious.  Pennyworth would be appalled.”</p>
<p>“You guys love me just the way I am.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean you aren’t a disgusting slob of a man,” Damian threw back before turning back to the food in his own lap.  “But Richard is correct, Todd.  This food is quite delicious.  I will report back to Pennyworth and tell him Richard is in good hands culinarily speaking.  We shall see in regard to the rest.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll take what I can get for the time being.”  Smiling brightly at Jason when he glanced his way, Dick tried to let his appreciation shine through his expression.  He knew Damian could be difficult to swallow and it meant a lot that Jason was so obviously trying.  “So, a vet, huh?  Do you have pets then?”</p>
<p>Dick leaned back and let Damian informing Jason of his various pets wash over him as he ate and mindlessly watched the movie his brother had picked.  He didn’t realize he had zoned out until Jason was nudging him and he found both men looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“What?”  Jason snorted and Damian rolled his eyes, but Dick could see the fondness.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time for your next round of meds?”  Dick glanced at his watch at Jason’s words and nodded.  “Where are they?  I’ll grab them.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ll get them.  I have to pee anyway,” he said, just to get the disgusted reaction from Damian.</p>
<p>“Must you announce yourself that way?”</p>
<p>“Oh I must, Little D.  I really must.”  Jason laughed and took Dick’s empty plate from him and hovered by as he stood slowly from the couch before heading to the kitchen while Dick went to the bathroom in his bedroom.  He leaned on the counter once the door was shut behind him, taking notice of how sore he had become.  According the time he was two hours late for his pain pills, but he had been distracted enough not to notice.</p>
<p>Carefully, he relieved himself and grabbed the pills he needed before heading back to the living room to take them with the water he had already out.  He could see Jason at the sink, washing dishes and Damian still seated in the armchair.</p>
<p>“You waited too long,” the younger stated quietly enough so Jason wouldn’t hear him.  Dick shrugged a shoulder as he slowly lowered himself back to the couch.  Damian scowled.  Dick wanted to do the same because it was awfully annoying how well the younger could read the way he moved and could guess how much discomfort he was in.  It had always been a two-way street with them.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Dames.  I promise.  I’m just trying to wean off the heavy stuff.  I admit I went a little longer than I meant to, but the statement stands,” Dick told him, tossing the pills and water back. </p>
<p>“The doctors said-“ Dick held up his hand and gave Damian a look.</p>
<p>“They suggested.  I know what my body can handle better than them.  This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot on the job, and we both know it.”  And Dick knew that bringing up the incident from when Damian had been barely a teen wasn’t fair.  That had been a particularly close call and though this time hadn’t been a walk in the park, it didn’t compare.</p>
<p>The noise in the kitchen had stopped and Dick hoped Jason hadn’t heard most of that for the sake of not wanting to delve into that particular story.  But he didn’t have time to focus on that when Damian was glaring at him and standing from his chair.</p>
<p>“Dames, don’t go.  Come on.  I didn’t mean to bring that up.”</p>
<p>“I told Rachel I would go see her today anyway.”</p>
<p>“Hey, stop,” Dick said softly, reaching out to grab his brother’s wrist as he passed by.  “If you want to go, fine.  But don’t go mad, okay?”  He could tell Damian was considering his options carefully.</p>
<p>“I will bring you back your usual drink from Elemental,” Damian offered, the best ‘I’m not mad’ that Dick was going to get from him.</p>
<p>“Stay over tonight?”  The slight nod he got in response was enough.  “I’ll call B and let him know.”  He knew Damian would only be happy if he was able to know for sure Dick wasn’t lying about his condition.  And he wouldn’t get honest answers if Jason was around.</p>
<p>“Nice seeing you again, Damian,” Jason called over from the kitchen where he was drying his hands with a tea towel.</p>
<p>“Yes, well I shall reserve my judgement of you for the time being.  But I know ten ways to kill you just using my bare hands and will employ all of them if you hurt Richard in anyway,” Damian remarked as he walked out of the room, leaving Jason stunned and Dick chuckling.</p>
<p>Watching Jason, Dick just smirked and watched him stare at the spot Damian had disappeared from.  He didn’t snap back to attention until the front door opened and shut with a decisive click.</p>
<p>“Does he really?”</p>
<p>“Probably not ten,” Dick shrugged.  “Maybe like…five.”</p>
<p>“I said it last time and I’ll say it again, he is intense for a teenager.”</p>
<p>“He likes you.  Thank you for that.”  And Dick meant it.  It was rare for Damian to warm up to anyone as quickly as he had just now.  But Damian was good at reading people’s intentions and that had made a difference.  “And thank you for remembering the vegetarian thing.  I have friends I’ve known since I was adopted and they care barely remember.”</p>
<p>Jason shrugged a shoulder and put the towel on the counter before coming back over to the couch and dropping down next to him again.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any siblings, but I’ve always wanted them.  My parents should never have been parents, so it was good they only had me.”</p>
<p>“You can take my brothers any time you like.  One is allergic to sleep and the other is an old man in a sixteen-year-old body.”  Jason laughed and Dick smiled at the sight.  He had seen the other man laugh and smile plenty, but there was something different about it in that moment.  When neither had any kind of obligations happening and they were just together, enjoying the others company.  It was warm.  It made Dick’s heart speed up just slightly.  “But speaking of friends who I have known for years, my oldest friend Donna is having a birthday party next weekend.  I was told under threat of releasing embarrassing information that I was to bring ‘that new hottie Wally told me about’.”</p>
<p>“Are you asking to meet the rest of your harem?”</p>
<p>“Well, they’ll be there but Donna has black hair.  If anything, I’d be in her harem.”  Jason chuckled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Send me the details and I’ll make sure to be available.”  Nodding his head, Dick made a mental note to do it tomorrow so not to seem too desperate.  But he was beaming on the inside that Jason had agreed to go.  Now he just had to make sure his friends would chill out enough not to overwhelm him.  “Can I take you to dinner before that?”</p>
<p>“What?”  Dick straightened up a bit more quickly than he meant to, startled by the random words.  Rubbing at the healing wound, he held back a wince.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Jason frowned, his eyes tracking Dick’s hand on his chest.  “I didn’t mean to surprise you.  I’d just like to have our first date under our belt before I meet all of your friends.”</p>
<p>Considering his words, Dick figured it would be fine for him to go out to dinner.  Not like Jason would let him do much of anything strenuous.</p>
<p>“You don’t consider this a date?”  He was only joking, but it was kind of a date.</p>
<p>“Not with your little brother crashing, no.”  Okay, that was fair.  “So?”  Oh yeah, he hadn’t actually given an answer.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Jay.  I’d like that a lot.”  The smile that stretched across Jason’s face took Dick’s breath away and he had to physically stop himself from leaning over and kissing the man.  “Jesus, you are beautiful,” he let slip without thinking.  The blush that spread onto Jason’s cheeks was well worth the embarrassment he felt for not controlling himself. </p>
<p>“You obviously haven’t looked in any mirrors.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I look in them all the time.  I know what people think when they look at me.  I would much rather look at you.”</p>
<p>“I will never get over how fucking charming you are.”  Dick smiled brightly and leaned further back into the couch.  “I bet you could charm a crook into a confession.  Have you ever tried?”  That made Dick laugh loudly as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I can’t say I have.”</p>
<p>“Well damn, Officer Grayson.  Think of all the criminals you could have behind bars.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind once I’m back on active duty,” Dick offered.  Jason nodded and chuckled softly.</p>
<p>“You do that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>